Love Song
by Paradox-Imagination
Summary: Could music be the key to Arthur's heart? Will Cobb commint a real-life murder?


**A/N yes this has happened. No I don't own Inception. I'm afraid it wouldnt have been as epically awesome if I did. I do not own any of the songs mentioned either! They belong to the awesome artist.**

**Pour Some Sugar on Me- Def Leopard**

Arthur and Eames stand in the warehouses makeshift kitchen. Eames has his Ipod on and starts to sway to the music, holding his cup out towards Arthur.

"Pour some sugar on me, come on fire me up," he sings moving his hips. "Pour your sugar on me ohh I can't get enough..." he moves away. Arthur is red faced.

Eames moves up behind him. "I'm all sticky sweet from my head to my feet..." he moves away smirking. Leaving Arthur red and speechless.

**Hey Soul Sister-Train**

Yusuf and Ariadne stifled laughter. Eames was tapping his foot, eyes closed, air drumming. He opened his eyes and looked directly at Arthur. Arthur stared intently at his desk willing himself not to look up.

"Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me, you gave my life direction.." he sang loudly.

"Eames, will you hush?" Arthur asked looking at him as he continued to sing. Eames moved his chair near Arthur's.

"Watching you is the only drug I need. So gangster, I'm so thug your the only one I'm dreamin' of you see.." he sang putting his hand to Arthur's face. Arthur slapped him away, blushing. Yusuf and Ariadne laughed softly, stopping when they earned Arthur's glare. Arthur simply pushed Eames back towards his own desk.

**I believe in a thing Called Love- The Darkness**

"i can't explain all the feelings that your makin' me feel, my heart's in overdrive and your behind the steering wheel," Eames danced around Arthur. Cobb raised an eyebrow. "I believe in a thing called love."

"Eames," Cobb said throwing a pencil at the forger. "Outside. Now." he order getting up from his desk.

Eames followed, singing "touching you, touching me.." Ariadne couldn't stifle her laughter. Arthur couldn't hind his blush. And Yusuf felt like he need a drink.

Once outside Cobb turned on Eames. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I was just singing," Eames says innocently.

"No, your making Arthur uncomfortable. Stop." he warned. Eames knew Arthur was like a son to Cobb. And Cobb would definitely not hesitate to shot in him in the knee if he didn't go with caution.

"Alrighty," he said. "I'm going to go grab some lunch." he left Cobb standing outside. He smirked to himself. _Bodily harm is something I'm willing risk, dear Cobb. _He though to himself.

**Mezzanine- Massive Attack**

Arthur and Eames sat next to each other at the bar. Eames played with his totem freely. Arthur held onto his drink staring intently at the brown liquor. Eames moved into his personal space and sang into his ear.

" I could be yours we can unwind," Eames breathe into Arthur's neck. Then placed a little kiss right under his ear, Arthur moaned. "Darling," Eames crooned nuzzling his nose into Arthur's neck, kissing him. Arthur grabbed his hand and pulled him from the bar.

The next day at warehouse no singing took place. Eames was uncharacteristically quite, Arthur had bags under his eyes. His was hanging loosely like he didn't have enough time to get ready. Ariadne and Yusuf exchanged looks. Cobb look between the two.

"Arthur," he spoke, the point man looked up. His eyes were tired, he didn't say anything. Cobb squinted his eyes as if to look into his mind like he could extract want he wanted and Arthur looked down at his desk to hide his blush. Cobb knew.

Cobb stood and prowled over to Eames' desk and took out his gun. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Eames staggered back, this wasn't a dream and he was scared shitless. "Take it easy there, cowboy."

"What did you do?" Cobb whispered dangerously. By this time Arthur and Ariadne had both moved. Ariadne had her hand on Cobb's shoulder and Arthur had his had on his arm lowering his gun.

"Cobb," Arthur and Ariadne said in unison. Cobb seemed to settle down a bit. Arthur went to Eames side and laced their hands together. He gave Cobb a light smile. Cobb nodded and gave his gun a light shake and Eames got the message. Yusuf laughed loudly and Saito walked through the door eyebrows arched high, but he didn't speak a word.

**Falling- Florence and the Machine**

****As they walked home, to Arthur's hotel room, Arthur pulled Eames close to himself on the street.

"Sometimes I wish for falling, wish for the release. Wish for falling through the air to give me some relief because falling not the problem when I'm falling I'm at peace it's only when I hit the ground it causes all the grief." he sang.

"I wont let you hit the ground," Eames says before kissing him chastely.


End file.
